


备孕风波 下

by 2water



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	备孕风波 下

亚特兰蒂斯王宫内，巨大的气泡舱内充斥着陆地食物的香气。覆着浓厚芝士的披萨，浇了蜂蜜的烤鸡，散落葡萄干的白面包，各式各色的水果，对自诩发达先进，实际每天只吃鱼虾的海底贵族来说都是新奇的食物。

“来来来，多吃点！”Arthur笑得眼睛都成了两条缝，手脚不停地从密闭金属箱中拿出鲜奶蛋糕和弹滑的布丁。

“瞧他多高兴啊——”Atlanna放下叉子，优雅地打了个饱嗝儿，冲身旁的Mera使了个颜色。

红发的公主愤愤地把一整个鸡蛋布丁塞进嘴里，心想说不定是有我陪着Orm才能顺利怀孕的。她悄悄瞄坐在长桌一端的亲王，金发蓝眼的男人微蹙眉头，原本就白皙的脸显得比平时更苍白。

“Orm，我的孩子，你不吃些东西吗？”女王也发现了小儿子的异样，越过餐盘握住他的手，因对方掌心的冷汗暗暗一惊。

“有点恶心......”Orm疲惫地笑了笑。

“Orm的早孕反应比较严重，这几天经常呕吐。等会我扶他去休息一会儿，再弄点清淡酸甜的东西吃。”国王走过去搂了搂爱人的肩。

Arthur手臂传来的热度让Orm感到舒服了些。自从下了海他就一直在发抖，仿佛身体第一次感知到深海的温度。太久没回亚特兰蒂斯，海水刺激地他肠胃也咕噜咕噜闹别扭，肚子坠坠得疼痛，喉咙也翻滚着恶心。

一群人又热热闹闹继续筵席，只剩Orm独自坐着，身子晃晃悠悠像是要倒下去。

气泡外的海水中，给士兵臣民所用的桌席旁，白发的将军突然警觉的转过头紧盯Orm，接着套上头罩疾步走进来。“陛下！”他执着地使用从前的称呼，“请您现在立即回去休息。”

被他一打岔，其他人也纷纷转过头。Arthur终于意识到了到底是什么地方不对劲，Orm脸色发青，满头虚汗，嘴唇干白，他还记得医生说过这个样子可能是什么情况。

“我在水中嗅到了血腥味。”Murk再次开口。

Arthur猛跳过来低头看，只见Orm的椅子下已经积了一小滩暗色的血液，顺着地面的沟壑流进了气泡舱外，在海水中形成淡淡一片血雾。他惊恐地向爱人伸手，眼看着Orm双眼一翻，向一侧倒了下去。

“病人输了血，情况已经稳定了。”熟悉的医生走到面前，狐疑地转向Thomas，“请问您是......”

“啊——我是他的......父亲。”男人捏着帽子心虚地说。

“医生，到底发生了什么？”Arthur心急如焚，“在这之前一切都很正常。”

女医生轻轻叹气，将Orm所在的病房门关上。“是这样的，您的爱人刚刚流产了。”

“？！”Arthur像被雷劈中一般愣在原地。“什......但、但是，胚胎移植是成功的，之前你也说胚胎发育一切正常啊！”

“没错，胚胎的质量，着床时间，子宫的条件都可以说是完美的。我也清楚Marius先生行事小心，肯定不会有影响怀孕的行为。最可能的原因是......”她为难地看了Thomas一眼。“我原本是泽贝尔家族旁系的小女儿，作为了解陆地人生活的使者来到地面，从此行医，进行了许多研究，但您的情况是第一次遇到。海底人与陆地人结合，到底产生的是怎样的生命。”

“不对，不对，这不可能......我就是混血儿，母亲也在岸上顺利把我生下来了。”Arthur眨着眼，难以置信地笑起来，拒绝接受事实。

“我有一个猜想，不肯定正确。刚才我仔细看了您的染色体检测报告，发现了一个规律。绝大多数运动力差的精子，染色体型都是22+Y，而您的Y染色体，来自于陆地人父亲。”

“......所以呢？”Arthur的眼球红得吓人，语气也是可怕的平板。

“精子储存在睾丸中，而睾丸又降在阴囊里。您几乎每天都会到亚特兰蒂斯处理事务，也就是说其中作为陆地人的那部分精子，每天都会有数小时处于极寒和强压之下，设想一下，精子频繁在4℃和20℃的环境间变化，活动力和质量自然大打折扣。胚胎则更为脆弱，发育期不比成人，面对环境的变化是极不稳定的。您的Y型精子形成的受精卵，在发育过程中更易因亚特兰蒂斯的海水环境受到刺激，流产也是很可能会发生的事。您的母亲怀孕期间一直在陆地，所以并不会受到影响，而Marius先生的流产恰巧发生在潜海后。”

“等等，你的意思是说......”Arthur的声音剧烈颤抖起来。“回到海底庆祝......害死了我们的孩子？”

“只能说，两者之间或许有联系。”

“谢谢您，医生。”Thomas温和地客套，用力在Arthur后背拍了几下要他振作起来。“你得打起精神，那孩子现在需要你的帮助，你可不能撑不住。”

刺眼明亮的病房中，Orm不安稳地睡着，眉头依然紧皱，像是在梦里也遭遇了什么不幸。Arthur拖着两条腿走到一旁，握住他冰凉的手。强壮的男人弓起后背，眼泪在洁白的被单上砸出深色的痕迹。

Orm浅色的睫毛颤动着，眼睛睁开一条缝，模糊的视野里是他的丈夫与君王，彻底被击败的颓丧模样。下半身因药物发麻无力，还带着隐隐的钝痛，嘴巴里是麻醉剂的苦味，心里也有一部分空落落的。Orm很快明白发生了什么，他偷偷注视了Arthur一会儿，重新闭上眼睛作出睡着的样子。

Thomas驱车送两个孩子回了家，一路上从后视镜观察他们。Arthur愁眉不展，却还是强打精神时不时搭话，Orm则从始至终面无表情地看着窗外，偶尔淡淡回复几个词。年迈的灯塔守护人不太了解Orm的性格，也不知如何打破僵局，还为如何告诉Atlanna流产的事而发愁。

手机高昂的铃声撕裂了寂静，Arthur掏出来看了一眼，脸色更加阴沉。“是Bruce Wayne，有几个人闯进了我们保管之前......”

“别说了，你快去吧。”Orm疲惫地靠着车窗合上眼睛，“正义的工作才更重要，有没有孩子，其实无所谓不是吗？”

Arthur上身一跳，着急地想说什么，却还是硬生生吞下话语，沉默地下车。

解决了那一伙海盗已经入夜，Arthur走到他们所住的社区附近又感到迈不动脚，思来想去，转身去酒馆灌了两大杯啤酒下肚。哼着小曲微醺状态打开家门，看见的只是餐桌上微弱的灯光。

估计Orm心情不好先上床了，他也就不紧不慢换鞋走进去，却发现卧室空无一人，卫生间和书房也不见人影。诧异地走到餐厅，才发现餐桌上放着一张纸。

[对不起，Arthur，或许你我真的不适合在一起。  
我们还是各自冷静一下吧。]

Arthur看到留言险些气急晕过去。他第一反应是给父母在陆地上的新家打电话，得到了同样焦急的Atlanna的责备。六神无主地又在家里仔细找了一圈，甚至把方圆几公里的街道、树林、公园都找了个遍。最后着急火燎地从崖壁上跳入海中，回亚特兰蒂斯找了一圈。

“Orm？他怎么可能一个人回亚特兰蒂斯？”Mera看傻子一样打量Arthur。“对了，我听说了流产的事，他还好吗......”

话不投机，Arthur没好气地又转身离开。寝宫内，海底的沉船中，寂静的火之环，空空的王座上，全都没有前任国王的踪迹。他甚至跟渔夫国和咸水国进行了联络，两边也没有Orm的消息。Murk则全程背后灵一般，满脸怨念地贴在Arthur身后，用仿佛是自言自语却故意让对方听到的音量说着什么“我就知道陛下结婚之后没有好事情”。

到处找不见Orm，Arthur很快身心俱疲，感觉担忧和焦虑混在胸腔里，委屈得要命。他一瞬间变回那个背着小书包被其他孩子欺负的小奶娃，满脑子都是回家抱住热情的大狗狗。只是二十多年过去，家也换了位置，金毛也过世多年。但那个永远能给自己安全感的灯塔依然屹立在海岸。

父亲已经退休，灯塔也被先进的指令台代替，只作为地标留在那里亮着，偶尔有Thomas或老朋友去照看一下。

Arthur提着捆啤酒回到儿时的房子，打开门的刹那愣在了原地。

Orm Marius坐在小茶几后的地板上，正别扭地拿着叉子，嘴里塞了一大口肉酱意面，蓝色的眼睛滴溜溜盯着门口的Arthur，愣了两秒后“哧溜”全吸进嘴里。

“怎么......回事？”Arthur呆傻地站在原地。

手里的啤酒突然被谁夺走，转头看去，Thomas正似笑非笑地打量自己。“呦，还不赖嘛，这么快就找过来了。去坐下吧！”

扫视桌面，吃了一半的披萨，放在碗里的腌黄瓜，切块德式香肠，牡蛎蘑菇奶油汤，炸鳕鱼排，肉汁土豆泥，奶油蛋白饼，斐济果冰激凌。一桌子全是Orm喜欢，却因为备孕很久没吃的食物。看这样子，他流产的爱人已经坐在这里补充了一整天能量。

“Orm，到底是为什么......”Arthur懵逼地盘腿坐下，Orm耸耸肩，一副不关他的事的样子，把剩下的披萨推了过来。

“为什么？混小子！”Thomas毫不留情地拍了Arthur后脑勺一掌，然后弯下身体逼在他耳边低声叱责。“老婆流产了，身体不好心情也要哄，你倒好，跑出去当你的英雄，总得有人给他做顿热乎饭吧？！”

Orm抿抿糊了红汤的嘴巴，看看Thomas又看看Arthur，一脸迷茫。

“好好跟Orm聊聊，你母亲可没有把你培养成个跟老婆交流都成问题的国王。”Thomas又酸了一句，拿着Arthur的酒晃晃悠悠离开了灯塔。

没了父亲的调和，气氛瞬间变得尴尬。Arthur咳了两声，给自己和Orm分别倒了杯热茶。看着对方小心翼翼呼呼吹凉液面的同时，用余光环视一圈许久没光顾的小屋，不禁有些感慨。

“三十多年前，妈妈就是在你身后那张旧沙发上度过了陆地的第一晚，隔日清晨她首次品尝了陆地人的红茶。也是在这里，她第一次见到下雨，飘雪，还生下了我。我不知道她怀了多大的勇气，但一定是我难以企及的。那之后数年，我一直觉得自己的出生是个错误，什么海洋与陆地的桥梁，都只是说说好听......”

他边说边握住了Orm放在桌面的拳头。“直到爱上了你，那时我才觉得，啊——或许我们真的能连结两个世界。”

咬着下唇注视兄长放在自己手上的手背，用视线细细勾画上面纹身的纹路许久，Orm仰起头轻轻笑了一下。“我知道你想说什么，哥哥。其实我受的打击并没有那么大，当然，我希望孩子能成功在宫腔中存活，但这样的结果我也接受。今天的事主要是Curry先生的主意。要吓唬一下，给你个教训。他是这么说的。”

“......所以，你并不是生气，纸条上关于我们不合适的话也不是认真的？”

“我......是有点生气。”Orm用他特有的那种高傲眼神睥睨Arthur，“但不是回海底导致流产的事，毕竟谁都没能预料到。只是你之后的态度，因为一次失败就如此受挫，甚至用其他事逃避，这是我难以接受的。当初下定决心结婚组成家庭，不就是应该两个人一同经历一切喜悦和悲伤吗？我想过了，或许执着于孩子是错误的，最重要的是我们还能找到两个人在一起的乐趣。试管婴儿这件事跟预期相反，带来的更多是难过，所以不如顺其自然吧。”

“Ormi......！”Arthur热泪盈眶，扑过去给了爱人一个大大的熊抱。

“哦——宝贝儿......”他勒得Orm喘不过气，“天呐，我还以为要失去你了。”

“身为国王可不能这么脆弱。”Orm拍拍丈夫的后背，ShhShh地在耳边哄着他，感受兄长像只与主人分别重逢的大狗一样在怀里拱来拱去，无奈地在他头顶落下无数个吻。

“宝贝Orm......”

“嗯？”

“我突然想到，如果一切顺其自然，就没必要遵守不能性生活的医嘱了。”

早想到Arthur会满脑子这件事，Orm含羞打了他一拳，尽管几周来他也常常被欲望折磨，可现在不是适当的场合。“你瞎说什么呢，这可是母亲住过的房间，而且你父亲也还没离开。”

“我老爸肯定明白咱们会用什么方式和好，Curry家的男人嘛！而且，当年妈妈也是和老爸在这间屋子里......”

“嘿！”话题越来越出格，Orm的脸都涨红了。嘴巴张开想搜刮几句骂对方的话，还没等想到就被Arthur的嘴唇堵住。伸进嘴里的舌头还带着啤酒的味道，逗弄吸吮得Orm都有些醉了。他身上只穿了从医院出来简单套上的Arthur的短衣短裤，轻而易举就被从下摆攻破，略显粗糙的手掌在细腻的皮肤上游走，痒得他一个劲往Arthur怀里缩。

情热涌上来，Arthur边探头啃咬Orm的上唇，一边麻利地脱了皮革马甲，露出他雄壮的身体，捞过Orm膝窝就打算把他往沙发上抱。

“嗯！等...等等！”Orm脸颊的红晕已经飘上耳尖，“至少别在她躺过的地方。”

Arthur心想这么小一间屋子，Atlanna哪里没躺过，但还是没进一步激发对方的羞耻心。他捉过Orm的手放在自己裤裆上，里面硬邦邦的巨物抵着Orm柔软的掌心。“想它吗？”

Orm紧张的吞咽口水，露出嘴馋的表情。兄长的拇指鼓励地抚了抚他的下巴，Orm略带可怜地俯下身，掏出Arthur的阴茎。他极少做这档子事，主要是害羞而不是觉得有损尊严，再加上Arthur实在太大了，每次弄完，口腔黏膜都要火辣辣疼上一天。眼下跟Arthur的老二面面相觑，只得伸出舌头舔了舔顶端。

亚特兰蒂斯的舌尖较凉，贴在火热的柱身上刺激异常。Arthur闷哼着卡住Orm下颌让他张开嘴巴。不满地往上瞪了一眼，Orm乖乖张大嘴含住龟头。他像吸冰棒一样嘬弄，唾液从嘴角躺下来涂满柱身。无法吃下男人的尺寸，Orm转动舌头摩擦马眼，用嘴唇包住圆鼓的头部，手指握住下部的肉柱撸动。

“再用力一点吸，对，哦操，宝贝儿——”柔软的舌肉和口腔内壁温柔地包裹，锋利的牙齿若有若无地剐蹭，吞咽的动作更是带来一波波挤压的快感。Arthur忍不住按住Orm后脑勺往深处捅进去，咽喉被冷不丁刺激，Orm剧烈一抖险些呕出晚饭，咳得眼圈通红吐出了Arthur的柱身，转而舔舐两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

“坐上来，Ormi。”Arthur喘着粗气分开对方的腿，硕大的龟头在Orm敏感的阴缝里滑来滑去，手指沿性感的背沟戳向股间。

“哈啊！”柔然的惊喘让Arthur一愣，试探着再次摩擦Orm阴部，这次他的弟弟扭动着想要躲闪。诧异地摸过去，拨开两瓣因激素夜针更加丰厚的阴唇，挑逗了一会儿湿漉漉的小穴后，Arthur终于发现到了个新东西。囊球的遮盖下方，狭长的阴道口上，有一个软滑的，鼓鼓囊囊的椭圆形物体，在Arthur手指的刺激下颤抖。

这是......新长出来的阴蒂？Arthur乐得像发现了新大陆，并起手指怼着那个位置死命揉搓。Orm的呼吸刹那间碎成颗粒，身子时而柔软时而紧绷，双腿小幅度抽搐，唇边吐出的全是从未有过的甜腻呻吟。极度的酸麻汇聚在那陌生的一点，失去控制的下身让他此刻恨透了双性的身体，所有的弱点都落在Arthur掌心，被他肆意玩弄。

像是还嫌欺负得不够，Arthur另一只手在Orm许久为从外界打开的肛口画起了圈。持续的力道下，那里很快犹豫地打开一个小洞，放任男人的手指刺入。Arthur轻车熟路找到前列腺的部分按揉，弯曲指节拉扯肉壁，再换为两指剪刀状张开扩张。很快，后穴的前列腺液渗进肠道，前后两个入口都变得湿哒哒，不满足的收缩着。

Orm小猫一样贴上来，用亲吻代替他说不出口的渴求。Arthur狠狠自己套弄几下，龟头对准Orm的后穴直直摁了进去。

“唔......！”Orm的尖叫卡在喉间，身体因骤然撑开的胀满而不住哆嗦。他的屁股太久没接纳过Arthur，难免有些疼痛，但夹杂其中是一种变态的满足，里里外外都钻满了Arthur的存在。僵硬着适应了片刻后，他环抱住丈夫强壮的脖颈，上下摇晃身子，用那根粗长的阴茎操弄自己。凌虐的快感海浪般涌过来，淹没了他的神志。

“呃啊——嗯......A...Arthur......”他颠得汗水四溅，雪白的臀肉和强劲的大腿上全是Arthur没轻没重留下的指痕。Orm在摇晃中恍惚地看向兄长，对上那双燃烧着欲火的金色眼眸，男人的眉宇、胡须、气息，全部化为令人疯狂的雄性张力践踏Orm的高傲。在那样的眼神中，Orm的矜持被强行剥去，甚至讨好地挺起胸祈求Arthur玩弄他挺翘的乳粒，不听话的手指也钻到两人小腹间，探向勃起涨红的阴蒂。

恋人少见的淫荡模样刺激得Arthur挺送得越动越快，大力在绵软的肠道中抽插，将湿润的肠液打出了沫。Orm被他操得要撑不住身体，脑袋架在Arthur肩头呵呵抽气。

使劲掐了把弹软的臀肉，Arthur托着Orm屁股抽出水光淋漓的性器，推着Orm趴在地上。皮肤直接接触地毯让爱干净的亲王抗拒地挣扎，下一秒却被背上的重量压得动弹不得。

Arthur挤进Orm腿间，从后面重新进入。这回他想到了新的玩法，手硬伸进Orm下身和地面间，两指插进空虚的阴道。Orm绷直了脚尖扑腾，换来光滑肩头的一串牙印。他的阴茎埋在Orm屁股里肆虐，手指在湿热甬道里抽插，甚至能接触到龟头的质感。嘴唇流连在对方的肩颈，种下一朵朵红印。面对Orm时，Arthur永远都是那个不知疲倦，满腔激情的小子，像头凶猛的野兽一样占领属于他的猎物。

“不要......慢...哈啊......”Orm连句完整的求饶都说不出。肠道完全被撑成阴茎的形状，含住手指的阴道和拇指揉搓的阴蒂都因半调子的高潮而颤抖。腿间的性器和两胸的乳头都因二人粗暴的动作和地毯相磨，敏感的耳垂也让Arthur卷进嘴里。所有的碰触都化为快感，逼得Orm眼泪直流。

“操！操——太他妈紧了！”Arthur满头大汗，阴茎被越来越紧缩的后穴绞得发疼。阴道的刺激使Orm不自觉把屁股夹得更紧，快感从海绵体炸向周身，会阴部都沉醉于绝妙的酥麻。

大力抽动了几十下，Arthur猛得拔出阴茎，低吼着将精液洒在Orm后背股间。他埋在高热软肉中的手指疾骤地抽插摇晃，Orm抖得愈发厉害，像条鱼似的弹起来，阴道突然喷溅出一大股滑液，浇了Arthur一手，顺着粉红的大腿内侧湿淋淋地淌下来。把潮吹后晕乎乎的Orm搂进怀里，才发现深色的地毯上早已留下Orm不知何时泄出的白浊。

“你得......呼——把这里清理干净......”即使体验了绝妙的双重高潮，Orm也没忘了身在何处。

“别担心，包在我身上。”Arthur嘴里这么说，心中可是因能让Thomas意识到儿子的男性雄威而沾沾自喜。

一年后。

“Orin亲亲~让姑姑抱一抱~”Mera脸上挂着能把任何一个小孩吓哭的笑容，痴汉地把Orm的腰腹抱进怀里。

“这才五个月，孩子还没彻底成型呢，你就自诩姑姑了。”Arthur在旁边傻呵呵地调侃。

“那怎么了，我激动还不行吗？因为是个男宝宝，Orm都不能回亚特兰蒂斯，多难得才能跟我的小侄子见一面啊。”Mera白了国王一眼，得寸进尺地把脸也贴上Orm的肚皮。“既然是自然怀上的，肯定是个健康的小家伙，可别长成你老爸那种傻大个哦！”

Orm笑着偷偷冲Arthur眨眼。自从一年前备孕失败，两人决定彻底放下包袱，请Atlanna暂顾国事，小两口则周游世界补过了大半年的蜜月。说是蜜月，蜜自然是不能少。就算两人都有一点生育问题，但性生活多了，受孕机会基数大，中奖当然也不是难事。

“生下这小子，我们再要个女儿，把她培养成新一代女海王。”Arthur搂着爱人的肩坏笑着说。

“没点正经。”Orm佯怒着用胳膊肘捅捅Arthur肋间，转过头悄悄勾起了嘴角。

END


End file.
